Epi 19 The Third Day
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Anyone know the story of the real Easter story? This is a great example of faith and sorrow.


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 19 "The Third Day"

The day that we look forward to all year was just around the corner, Easter was coming! The day that Christ rose from the dead, conquered death, and opened the gates to Heaven. We had almost gone through all of the Great Lent an Easter was only 2 days away! We had a great service for all of Slugterra and all were invited (except Joke and Deathshot). The main Church of Slugterra; St. Peters Basilica, located in Metropolis, was completely full and all of Slugterra attended the Divine Liturgy and many altar boys also served for it (I was serving the Liturgy because I was a priest). When it was over, we all went outside, but something made us terrified and scared everyone away except the God Squad and Police. A man had been stripped naked with only a loin cloth and was crucified right in front of the Church for everyone to see. We scanned his body and it said that he had been dead for some time. When we climbed up to examine the body further, Noah found a small note over the man's head, just like Jesus had the message over His head. It said "Behold the fool, who didn't go to Church." And it was signed in a green ink. "Joker!" I said quietly. It was quite a reminder of the theme of the Liturgy we just offered up to God and gave us a real picture of what it probably looked like. When we climb down, the sides of the cross shot ninja stars and hit my cousin Mahju!

Theme song

We tried to revive her, but she died by the time we got her to a hospital. I cried for my cousin and my great friend, but perhaps on the feast of life, God might save her. The next day was Holy Saturday and we all came for the evening Mass, but again, when everyone came out, we found a cardboard wall coloured and cut to look like a cave and in front of it was a body wrapped in a white cloth and another note on the cloth saying "Did he sit in there for 2 days or 3? I can't remember." And again it was signed in green ink. "Why is Joker doing this?" I asked myself. I continued to pray for my cousin, that perhaps God might have mercy on her and bring her back to life. The next day on Easter I set up hidden cameras to determine when the Joker would leave his next show and security at the door. Half way through Liturgy security told me that the Joke just drove by and dumped a set with the same cave, but with bodies of old armoured soldiers bolted down to the ground of the set with another note saying "Well looks like the big guy got out and left a few of this buddies for a nap LOL!" once again it was signed in green ink so I ripped it up.

Although we had seen a third horror; courtesy of the Joker, I still prayed that God might help my cousin and bring her back to us. After I served the Liturgy, I went to my cousin's coffin where she was being prepared for her funeral. I knelt down and cried as I prayed to God "Oh God, Lord of life and death, please, I your humble servant beg you to bring us this wonderful young woman that she may help us fight the evils that the evil one has brought into the universe. Please God, I beg of you to have mercy on your daughter and give her back to her brothers and sister here on earth." I concluded as I continued to cry. When I began to stand and turned to leave, I heard a very faint noise; it was a heart beat! "Mahju? Are you coming back!?" I asked hopeful. Then she began to breathe! Then her arms began to move! Finally she opened her eyes and she was healed of her wounds! "Mahju!" I shouted with joy as I hugged her and kissed her. I called the rest of the team and told them that an Easter miracle had happened! Mahju told me that God told her that her time on earth was not yet done and that he told me to tell you that once you've caught the Joker that you must forgive him because he is also your brother even though he is a man for the devil. I knelt down and prayed to God thanking Him for His mercy and compassion upon my cousin. And now, we went back to tracking down the Joker, so that we could lock him up.

The Joker's crimes had to be put to an end, but I had no idea what he was going to do next or where, but the answer soon came. On Bright Monday a fake Service was served, to draw in the Joker into a trap. On this day, it was tradition to spray each other with water, so the Joker also brought water, A LOT of water! He arrived with an enormous water tank on a huge platform which was pulled by an elephant mecabeast. He released the straps and the tank began to fall. We then shot Frostcrawlers to freeze the water, Arachnets to catch the tank and pull anyone who wouldn't make it, and finally shot a Crystalyne to dig a hole to bury the tank. I shot "Banger" to grab Joker, but he slipped away, but the second time around the Joker was caught! Banger flew him to us and we tied him up and took him to the base, so that he couldn't see the entrance or the exit. This time we put a diamond coat outside his cell so nothing could cut, punch, or blast through it without raising an alarm before he could break free, not even a Crystalyne could drill through. We also set up scanners in the ground below if something tried to dig him out and shoot multiple slugs which might have penetrated it.

This time the Joker was going to stay a lot longer than he did last time and no one was going to break him out this time. Finally we had the mad clown in our prison cells to stay, but something troubled me. The Joker never gave up that easily or was never that easy to catch; he always had an amazing escape plan so that we couldn't catch him. I put him deep underground and gave his cell 3 extra layers of protection to make sure he didn't go anywhere, but the Joker wouldn't be the problem that day.

An emergency alarm went out from the city St. Helen's that they were under attack by a fierce warrior who no one could match. We arrived expecting a light match for our skills, but that's not what happened at all! When we arrived where the damage was being done, we saw a man in red armour and covered in weapons energy swords, blasters, a sniper rifle, and holding a blaster staff similar to mine. He had a strange helmet that you could only see his right eye and there was no hole for the left one. All of my students were either injured or killed by this warrior. "What is your name and why are attacking this city?" I asked him. "You may call me the "Scarlett Eye" and as for the second question, this is just practice to increase my skills, robots and dummies are just getting way to easy, I prefer a better challenge." He replied. "Well looks like class is dismissed!" I told him. "Surrender no and I might consider making you a part of our team-family." I told him. "Team? I'm a one man army, I don't need any team or family, my family is dead!" he shouted. "Well in that case, I guess we won't be friends." I said. "Get him guys" I told my team. Sending my team was a mistake, Scarlett Eye took them out one my one only firing 1 slug and the rest he took with hand-to-hand combat, until I was the only one left. This new villain was a fierce warrior, but so was I "This is going t be interesting." I said with a smile. I took out one of my energy swords along with my staff, but no slugs "Let's put down our blaster, see who is the better warrior." I suggested. Scarlett Eye agreed and we both put down our blasters and took out our melee weapons; swords, staffs etc. We fought for half an hour and still not one of us got the upper hand, we were completely equal! I had never fought someone as skilled as Scarlett Eye and I'm pretty sure he had never fought anyone who could match him. "It is obvious that his, contest, cannot be decided by our knowledge and talent with swords and staffs" I began as I put two slugs into my staff, "But by our skills with a blaster" I said as I loaded and pointed my staff. "That remains to be seen." Scarlett said as he picked up his blasters and sniper. As we prepared our weapons my team began to wake up. Once they regained consciousness I told them to leave, that this enemy was too powerful for any of them, but only I could face him. Our slinging was almost as evenly matched as our fighting, but I had the upper hand, being able to hit away incoming slugs with my staff and having a bigger variety in my arsenal. We only slung for about 10 minutes, until I was finally able to get him with a Vinedrill, but he cut the vines with his sword and escaped saying "We will meet again Yvan Choly, and next time you won't be so lucky." We'll see about that" I replied smiling in triumph. My team and all in the city cheered and carried me through city thanking me for saving them. "You're welcome everyone, but now, because of this extraordinary event, I am requiring that everyone go to my school, so that you will be prepared to defend your city, almost no matter what enters it. Everyone agreed and soon everyone in Slugterra began to go to the Academy for slinging and fighting lessons that they may help their security fight off any villains or enemies that might arise.

"He who perseveres, shall be victorious." "Love thy neighbour as thy self."


End file.
